leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Snover (Pokémon)
|} Snover (Japanese: ユキカブリ Yukikaburi) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into starting at level 40. Biology Snover is a creature with a white upper body and brown lower body that resembles a snow-covered tree. It will be two-thirds brown if male and two-thirds white if female. It has green eyes and three points on top of its head. Its feet and green tail are stubby, and there are two green spikes that resemble pinecones on its back. Five cones form its hand: a large central cone with four smaller cones around it. Edible white berries grow along Snover's midsection. Snover lives on snowy peaks in warm seasons, but migrates lower as the weather cools. A curious Pokémon, it often approaches people and can be found inspecting footprints in the snow. In the anime Major appearances Snover debuted in PK18. Dawn's Piplup and Ash's Aipom bumped into one while wandering around in a cave, and it subsequently went on a rampage. A Snover appeared in PK19, where it played a major role. A male Snover debuted in The Lonely Snover, which also marked the species' main series debut. He wanted to be friends with and . He was later adopted by a . A female Snover debuted in Sliding Into Seventh!, where she was used by Candice during her Gym against Ash. She battled and managed to defeat it before being beaten by . A male Snover appeared in Over the Mountain of Snow!. He wasn't feeling well and was being looked after by an . With help from , Snover soon recovered. Minor appearances A Snover appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior as one of the many Pokémon attempting to stop a glacier from destroying the nearby village. A 's male Snover appeared in Challenging a Towering Figure!, where he battled a during the Festival Battle Challenge. A Snover appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga In the manga, and Nurse Joy rescue an injured Snover in Hurry Up! Dawn's Pinch!!. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Candice has a collection of ice Pokémon in her Gym that includes multiple Snover, but the only one she uses in battle is the one that fought Platinum's Empoleon, which also happens to be the only one she caught. She was seemingly defeated by the Emperor Pokémon's , but managed to launch a that landed on Empoleon's head, fainting her and resulting in a tie. It first appeared in Striking Out Snover. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl In the stage, a Snover can be seen on the terrain. Trophy information "A Frost Tree Pokémon. It lives in snowy mountains and resembles a wintry peak. In the spring it grows berries that resemble ice candies. In battle it causes a storm to appear, hides itself in fog, and then creates and launches a ball of ice as a preemptive strike. It evolves into Abomasnow." Game data NPC appearances * : In the Special Episode Bidoof's Wish, Snover is the member of Team Rogue that gives Bidoof a map to the Star Cave and accompanies him on his journey there, only to gang up on him with the rest of Team Rogue. Bidoof is saved when Wigglytuff and the other guild members arrive to chase off Team Rogue. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and , Acuity Lakefront, Mt. Coronet (peak)}} and , Acuity Lakefront, Lake Acuity, Mt. Coronet (peak)}} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Ice)}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Volcano Cave}} |area=Hayley's trades}} |area=Rocky Cave}} |area=Mt. Sorbet, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Glacier: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Conductor Room: Frozen Runway}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 4}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 286 Zaffiro Coast: Stage 608 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (13th release; Holiday)}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Aurora Ice Field (All Areas), Distortion Land: Outermost Snowfield (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Avalanche|Ice|Physical|60|100|10||'}} |Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Growth|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20||'}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10}} |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20}} By tutoring Side game data |- . }} |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=460 |name2=Abomasnow |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Ice}} Sprites Trivia * Snover is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 334. * No other Pokémon share the same type combination as Snover and its evolution . Origin Snover appears to have been made to resemble a snow-covered . Its 'hat' resembles the kanji for mountain (山) which originates from a pictogram of three mountain peaks. Name origin Snover may be a combination of snow and clover or cover (as in covered with snow). Alternatively, it may be a shortening of the phrase "snowed over". Yukikaburi is a combination of 雪 yuki (snow) and 頭 kaburi (head). Alternatively, it may also derive from 蕪菁 kabu ( ) or 被せる kabuseru (to cover). In other languages |fr=Blizzi|frmeaning=From blizzard and |es=Snover|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Snover|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=눈쓰개 Nunsseugae|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=雪笠怪 Xuě Lì Guài|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and . }} External links |} Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon de:Shnebedeck es:Snover fr:Blizzi it:Snover ja:ユキカブリ zh:雪笠怪